Deep Hits
by Jynn Belk Wren
Summary: What if Ezra discovers one of his best friends was part of his parent's death? Could he forgive him/her?
1. forgiveness or not?

**HI MY FRIENDS! I AM GLAD WE ARE ENDING THIS YEAR TO START 2016 WITH SUCCESS! WHAT ABOUT SAY GOODBYE TO 2015 WITH THIS NEW FIC?! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

-Ezra you are not focus….! – said Kanan but he ran worried because the boy was falling unconscious. The Master held the boy- Kid?! What's wrong?!

Ezra was unconscious but he was having a vision.

 **EZRA'S POV: (Ezra's vision)**

 _I was in a dark place. Suddenly I saw three persons. They were….My parents and I when I was 7?!_

 _We were hide in the basement, afraid, begging for not be found. But someone entered in my vision. It's not much clear. It seems….Violet and very big. And behind of that figure were four stormtroopers._

 _That big thing took my father. Two stormtroopers took my mother and the other two took me. I can't remember that, but who knows? They took us to a prison. Ryder Azadi was with us. He… he hadn't done anything bad! However, we were talking. My dad gave me two pills to lose my memory, just in case._

 _I guess I ate one because I don't remember anything._

 _But that big figure appeared and killed my dad in front of me._

 _My mum, Ryder and I, cried holding my dad. Something of that figure started to be clearer._

 _It seemed like a lasat. A LASAT?!_

 _Everything turned black again_

 **EZRA'S POV ENDS.**

Ezra woke up, and saw Kanan worried. The kid hugged Kanan, crying

-Hey! Kid, what's wrong? Are you ok?

-Kanan I saw my parents being killed in a vision. I thought they could be alive. They are not! – He said crying, still hugging his master.

-Can you remember who killed them?

Ezra released Kanan from the hug and saw the Jedi with sadness

-I… I saw a lasat killing them

-What?! It can't be possible.

\- I refuse to believe it Kanan, but I should start to search.

-I know you have to go and know, but that doesn't mean you have to go alone. We support you ok?

They hugged each other.

 **Meanwhile in Ezra and Zeb's room**

Zeb was crying while he saw a relic of the lasat that once was his wife. He did all nights. He was remembering how the Empire killed his family in front of him. His children and wife were killed in front of him and those images were in his mind all nights! Suddenly, in his deep memories, he remembered something, or….better said someone. A kid of seven years, and his parents…but… who was that boy? All he remembered it was himself killing the kid's father….and the boy had blue hair…. BLUE HAIR?! EZRA!

To be continued…..


	2. Couple of monsters

**HI! HOW ARE YOU?! HERE I AM WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF THIS FIC. CHAPTER 2- "MONSTERS" LET'S ENJOY IT!**

 **I WATCHED IN CINEMA STAR WARS VII: THE FORCE AWAKENS! FOR PEOPLE THAT DIDN'T WATCH IT, DO IT! IT'S AMAZING!**

 **NEXT DAY**

It was midnight. Ezra couldn't sleep because he was wondering who was the big guy that killed his father… but what about his mother?

The confusion was worse every day. Suddenly he heard someone crying below of him. Was it Zeb?

Was he crying? Ezra closed his eyes and heard the thoughts on Zeb's mind.

-The kid has not to know about this… I didn't remember it…. But now, I can't take his face out. All I remember is that he lost his memory… I hope he can forgive me…. But I have to tell him the truth

Ezra opened his eyes again and started to cry… He was his father's killer?! Why?! He was, supposedly his best friend!

Ezra fell asleep, but his dream would be the worse vision-nightmare.

 **EZRA'S VISION (EZRA'S POV)**

I was in the cell, crying again hugging my mother. Suddenly someone entered. It was Zeb, again. He seemed younger and sadder.

-What do you want now? - Asked my mother

-I know you must hate me. I would have done it If I had been you, Mrs. Bridger. But my family's in danger. This is the only way…

In the cell a girl a little bit older than me (I guess she was 9 years old) came into the cell.

-Sir lasat, Agent Kallus ordered me kill the woman.

The girl had a helmet, but her voice was sweet…. Like Sabine's.

Sabine?! She took out her helmet. Her hair was brown, she had hazel eyes and a beautiful lips. … It was Sabine?

She pointed my chest with a blaster. I was scared. But when I closed my eyes I heard a moan coming from my mum. I opened them. She was dead, and the girl was crying.

-What…. What have I done?!

-You're a monster! You both! –I shouted. Of course, in this dream I was 7.

Suddenly all turned black….again…

 **EZRA'S POV ENDS AS EZRA'S VISION.**

Ezra woke up crying harder. His friends were part of his terrible past?

-I… I have to talk to them.

Kanan felt his sadness in the Force.

In the Next morning all the crew was eating the breakfast. But they noticed that Ezra's eyes were red. Was he crying in the night? Hera dared to ask.

-Ezra? What's wrong? Are you ok?

-Yeah, why? – He said in depressive mode.

-You're not ok, kid – Kanan said- I felt your sadness at night. You had a vision. Do you want to have a talk?

-Maybe later, Kanan.

They saw each other. Ezra's anger raised louder.

-Ok- he shouted- I can't support this anymore! I am angry, yes! And sad! Because the people who I call "friends" were part of my parents's death!

-What are you talking about? – asked Kanan- we did nothing.

-Not you and not Hera, but what if I tell you that, in my vision Sabine killed my mum being 9years old and Zeb killed my father?!

Sabine and Zeb stood there, in shock but sad

-Sabine, Zeb, is that true?- asked Hera

-It is-answered Sabine, crying- I was in Mandalore. The Empire transferred me to Lothal to kill someone. They thought I was too weak and they wanted to check me. I tried to prove them I was stronger than they think, but when I did it I said

-"What have I done?" –Ezra said, completing her sentence. Sabine stood in shock and cried harder

-I am sorry kid

-Kid… It's the past. I am sorry about kill your father, but, we didn't do something like that again. After that I left the Empire. I couldn't delete those images from my head- said Zeb, crying and surrounding Sabine's shoulders.

-Why? Why you didn't tell me?

-We thought it could be better- said Sabine, almost whispering- Can you forgive us?

Ezra sighed and saw them with tears.

-You really think that after all I saw I can forgive you?! –He sighed again- Funny, but all I want to say is NO. I don't forgive you, couple of monsters! You betrayed me!

Ezra ran to his room

Kanan and Hera knew the truth, but what Ezra didn't know was that Kanan and Hera were part of his true family…. Kanan was his uncle and Hera was his aunt…. But he didn't remember it…. Not yet

TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. The rapt

**HI! MUAHAHAHA I HAVE YOU IN TENSION! IT WILL BE WORSE TODAY!**

 **EZRA'S POV:**

I ran to my room. I couldn't believe that my friends were part of my terrible past!

I fell asleep in my bunk, but I heard a voice. It was …my mother?

-Mum? - I asked. I felt her.

 _-Ezra you have to forgive your friends as we did. Forgiveness is the best way for you… and your new family. You should tell them that you forgive them. They love you, son. There's something else you need to know that Kanan and Hera are married. And they are your uncles. -_ My mother said, while I was crying harder. More news like these?! _\- Don't cry, love. You need to be stronger, ok? Remember Ezra, we are proud of you. Don't go to the dark ways. They support you as we did and as we do._

I didn't hesitate to go to the kitchen to apologize for my attitude, but I noticed only Kanan and Hera were there, because I saw Sabine and Zeb in the hallway crying embraced.

-Guys- I said. They looked at me with sadness- I am sorry for my attitude. I forgive you. You are my family and we have to forgive each other, isn't it?

They cried harder, but now, hugging me.

We were embraced for long time, crying and remembering our past and our great present together, restored and without rancor. We got separated and went to our rooms after a comforting smile

Next day I went to Sabine's room and knocked the door.

-Sabine? Are you there?

-Sure. Get in – she said, opening the door and when I was in, she closed it. –What do you need?

I felt happiness on her voice. I wondered why she was so happy, but I smiled to follow her feelings.

-Nothing, just… I want to buy some batteries for my lightsaber and I wondered if you want to go with me.

-Of course, wait for me on the ramp. I'm going to take something … secret.

-Ok- I said, going to the ramp.

 **EZRA'S POV ENDS.**

Ezra was waiting for Sabine. She appeared. Ezra smiled, but a dark and female hand. Ezra fell unconscious after a hit on his head coming from Fifth Brother.

-Ezra! No! – She shouted, but Seventh sister made her fell unconscious.

-I don't need you, stupid girl- Seventh Sister said, laughing.- Fifth Brother, take him to the Vader's ship. He will be pleased with this boy dead.

-Ok, let's start the torture. I'll prepare the electrical bed. – said Fifth Brother.

 **FIFTH BROTHER'S POV**

-Ok, let's start the torture. I'll prepare the electrical bed. – I said. I hate Seventh Sister, but, unfortunately she is my workmate.

I put the boy in the electrical bed. When Seventh Sister arrived on Lothal I took the electrical bed with boy chained to it on a deep prison.

The kid woke up slowly and he breathed heavily.

-Are you uncomfortable? –I asked with an evil smile. Maybe I can help you- I said as I extended my hand.

The boy started to shout in pain and groaning.

This is going to be great.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. They want Revenge

**HI GUYS! THIS CHAPTER IS GOTTA BE TERRIBLE! PREPARE YOURSELVES!**

 **EZRA'S POV**

-Maybe I can help you- said the male inquisitor as he extended his hand to my head.

What I started to feel was pain. I felt him in my head, breaking my mind. I started to hear my mom's voice telling me "I hate you". I knew it wasn't true but it hurt too much. I couldn't resist much more so I started to cry and shout. I felt my head almost to explode!

He stopped of break my mind and I stopped to shout but I was still crying.

 **EZRA'S POV ENDS**

 **Third person**

Seventh Sister entered with a lurid smile. She was feeling the fear on the boy.

-Hello, kid. Are you enjoying your new bunk?

-Well. It's a little bit different, but comfortable. – Ezra said sarcastically. Seventh sister smiled again.

-You should see what this bunk can do huh? – She said, lighting the table. Electricity started to surround the kid and cross his lungs. The kid was crying but he tried to stop his shouts, closing his mouth. Seventh sister extended her hand to his head to hurt him mind and body. - Your uncles never loved you until they saw your abilities. They saw you had potential and that you were useful for them. – She said, smiling, feeling his head being broken.

Ezra started to shout feeling the inquisitor hurting his mind. He felt is head almost to explode. His mind and soul burned in anger, hate and pain. In same time he knew it wasn't true what she was saying. He'd talk to his Master later. He gathered forces to speak, because he barely could breathe.

-I don't believe…. Any word… that you are saying… Get out of my mind! – He said crying and groaning in pain while the electricity ran on his body, but saying that he just got the volts increasing. – Aghh I don't care what you do with me. Do… whatever you want… but I can sense your fear…. Seventh…Sister… You're afraid and your fool inquisitor friend…-he said and Seventh sister stood there and stopped the electricity.

-You know nothing…. Foolish boy. – She said angrily using the Force to make him fall unconscious. She sighed and turned to see Fifth Brother. –We have to torture him harder. Control our feelings. Our Master won't be pleased. – She said, but started to cry. – He made me remember when my sister died… I have to search my sister… Barris Ofee. She knows how to torture him.

 **Meanwhile on the Ghost.**

-Sabine? Are you ok? Where is Ezra?-asked Kanan, but he saw one mark on her face. A lightsaber wound. It was like the Ezra's face. A little cut. –Oh, no- he whispered.

-Yeah…. Inquisitors… - she groaned, touching her little wound.

-How can we save him? - asked Zeb

-I don't know Zeb. I can't feel him- Kanan said worried.

Ahsoka entered sad.

-I know why they wanted Ezra.

-Why? – asked Sabine, with tears falling on her face

-Because Seventh Sister wants to take revenge…. On all of us.

-Because of the Rebellion?

\- No. Because Kanan hurt her when she was little. She wanted him as something else than just friends. He said no. Now she wants revenge. She won't stop her tortures him until he dies.

-What about Fifth Brother? – asked Zeb, sad

-He wants Sabine as a bait… For Ezra… To make him speak up

 **To be continued….**


	5. Vantage

**AHSOKA'S POV:**

-He wants Sabine as bait…. For Ezra… To make him speak up- I said.

But I knew it wasn't the truth as Kanan did. He saw me sad and said

-Ahsoka. We have Jedi business to attempt – he said nodding. I nodded too and I followed him until his room. He closed the door. – You know she wants me don't you?

-Yes, but they will protect you until the death. I can do it better because I am a Jedi.

-You did well. Thanks. Now we should save him, can you come with me?

-Sure. I will ask the Phantom to Hera in secret.

\- Ok, while I will prepare a plan to rescue him.

 **AHSOKA'S POV ENDS**

 **KANAN'S POV**

How can I help my padawan? I don't even know if he is alive or not!

Take it easy Kanan… Ok… She really hates me. It's pretty good that she doesn't know that Hera is my wife… I hope she doesn't.

I know what to do… I will surrender to save him. I will ask to be taken instead of him.

 **KANAN'S POV ENDS**

The Jedi saw that everybody was sleeping. He told to Ahsoka what he was going to do.

He called Seventh Sister by the Force.

Suddenly a ship appeared. She went in front of him, with hate in her eyes.

-What do you want, Jarrus?

-Take me instead of Ezra. I surrender. Please. He is like a son for me.

She thought a moment.

-Ok, come in.

Kanan entered in the ship. But before he could say something, Fifth Brother hit him. The Jedi fell unconscious.

 **3 days later in an Imperial complex on Coruscant.**

Ezra woke up groaning painfully. He released he was in an electrical bedand heard a strange breathe. Was it the Sith Lord?!

Vader pointed his lightsaber on the boy's throat.

-Try something and I will kill you.

-Where… Where are the inquisitors? – Ezra asked afraid and gasping.

-Here we are…. And we have a friend for you

They came in front of Ezra. The boy stood in shock

-K... Kanan? – He groaned and cried. He didn't want to see his master in danger. Not again.

-Ezra! – Kanan said and stood up and ran to hug his padawan. The Jedi released the kid, who was too weak. Kanan held him as Ezra fell forward. –It's ok, I'll be instead of you. You'll be free. Take this, please- Kanan gave his lightsaber to Ezra but he saw his padawan crying harder

-What… what do you mean with "instead"? - Ezra asked looking at the floor.

-Hey- Kanan whispered and held him by his chin and made Ezra look at his eyes – I am going to be alright. I promise. You saved me once. Remember?

Ezra hugged him and stood there crying on his shoulder a few minutes.

-You are like a Father for me.

-And you are like my son. I love you, kid. I'll do it. Always.

They got separated. Seventh Sister took Ezra and started to walk to the door.

The kid turned once more to see his master. The kid was terrified. She pushed him, rolling her eyes.

 **KANAN'S POV**

I saw my padawan terrified. I smiled to calm him down. Seventh sister pushed him away rolling her eyes, but after three steps more a red lightsaber crossed his right leg.

-Noooooooooo! – I shouted. The kid fell, but I held him before he could hit against the floor. Seventh Sister laughed and I felt something behind of me

 **KANAN'S POV ENDS**

Fifth Brother hit Kanan. The Jedi fell unconscious and Ezra was holding his leg. It was bleeding too much.

Seventh Sister laughed.

-Let's start this.

Ezra closed his eyes fainting.

 **THREE HOURS LATER…**

Kanan woke up. He was fettered. He was confused, afraid. But he saw something liquid and red at the floor. It was like a trail, guiding him to… EZRA? EZRA NO!

The kid had his wound bleeding. He took the boy and breaking a little bit the right sleeve of his shirt and he bandaged a bleeding wound.

Suddenly the inquisitors appeared. Fifth Brother held Kanan as Seventh Sister put the kid, now conscious, into a metallic table. She laughed. Kanan gathered forces to talk.

-Please… Let him go… He has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me.

-You are too wrong, dear. You know? He's your padawan and being padawan, I see that you love him like a son…. Like the son that we could have if you wouldn't have rejected me and pushed me away… You really think I don't know that the Twi'lek is your appreciated wife? I know, but with the boy I have double vantage. One is revenge. The other is kill rebels. That will make us be in better place with Palpatine. Now you will see him being tortured until the death….

She lighted her lightsaber hurting Ezra's right leg…. And Ezra couldn't stop to shout

-Kanan! Help me! – The boy cried and shouted

Kanan just could see his padawan dying.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	6. Kanan don't!

**HI EVERYBODY!**

 **Yes I know. I changed the story's name but I guessed It wasn't a good name.**

 **ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **KANAN'S POV:**

-Kanan! help me! – shouted my padawan, asking me for help. What could I do?! All I could do was watching his torture! But something crossed my mind… Fifth Brother was holding me… I bit his arm. He shouted, letting me go and holding his damn arm.

I ran and pushed Seventh Sister away from Ezra. The kid opened his eyes confused but he smiled a little after he watched me saving him. The woman strangled me by the Force.

-Kanan! Let him go, inquisitor! - Ezra shouted, but she didn't hear him. She put me in the floor and released me. I took deep breathes.

-Leave us, Fifth Brother, please.

-Tell me if you need help. – The inquisitor said angrily.

Uh oh…. I have a bad feeling about this.

 **KANAN'S POV ENDS.**

Seventh Sister laughed. She put Kanan in a metallic wall, fettering him.

Something unexpected happened. The inquisitor took Kanan's hand while he tried to release himself.

-Let me go! There will be nothing between us

-We'll see. When you see him suffering you may change your mind.

-Wait…- Ezra said, scarily- All this whole mess by a failed romance of the past? Come on! You're not exaggerating a bit?

Ezra couldn't believe it.

Seventh Sister released Kanan's hand and went with Ezra. She took him by his hair, ignoring his groans. She lighted her lightsaber putting it upon Ezra's throat. The kid tried to release himself.

-Your decision Jarrus… Me… or his death.

 **MEANWHILE ON THE GHOST…**

-You said they wanted Sabine! Not Kanan! You laid Ahsoka! - shouted Zeb.

Sabine stood there, crying.

-I know…- Ahsoka sighed. –We were going to save him together. He put a note on his bunk.

-Let me read- said Hera, sad.

 _ **Hera:**_

 _ **I know you will want to kill me after this, if I survive of course, but I think the inquisitor is doing this to keep me closer. She knows how I love Ezra… She wants revenge; I surrendered myself to save Ezra. I love you honey. Don't let the other read, they don't know about us, remember?**_

 _ **I love you Hera. Don't come to save me ok?**_

 _ **Kanan.**_

-Oh no- she whispered, crying. – Ezra didn't come here. Are they ok? Or even alive? We need to save them.

 **WHILE ON THE IMPERIAL COMPLEX.**

Ezra was too scared and groaned. The Inquisitor took him by the top of his hair and put her lightsaber upon his throat.

-Seventh Sister, we got a new rebel prisoner… am I interrupting something? – asked Kallus.

-Yes, Agent Kallus, but now that you are in here, tell me what you wanted to say.

-We've got this stupid girl- he said, followed by Fifth Brother who had Sabine, holding her hair by the crown. She was groaning.

-Auch, let me go! -She said complaining, trying to release herself.

Fifth Brother released her. She fell on the ground, next to Ezra.

Seventh Sister released Ezra and he fell but hugged Sabine.

-We're going to be fine. I promise. – Ezra said. Sabine gave back the hug.

-Fifth Brother, give me the jeering. Jarrus will pay.

The inquisitor put the liquid on the jeering and put it in Kanan's arm. The Jedi started to shout. Suddenly his eyes turned yellow, as the inquisitors.

Ezra and Sabine kept hugged. Kanan started to walk forwards them.

Ezra stood up, groaning in pain for the terrible effort. Kanan lighted his lightsaber, pointing Ezra. The kid was terrified. He moves away from Sabine, to save her.

-Kanan? Kanan, please. Stop! You're my Master. You're not like that! Don't hear her, I beg you!

-He can't hear you. He just hears and obeys me. He'll torture you, but after that I'll wake him up to make him see what he did. Jarrus! Cross his stomach. We'll fix to keep you alive…to torture you worse. He will see what we can do to a child.

-Kanan! Stop! - Sabine shouted. It was too late. The blue blade crossed the boy's stomach. Ezra moaned feeling the hot on his stomach. Kanan turned off the lightsaber. - Noooooooooo! Ezra!

-Kanan… This is not you…- Ezra said, crying and moaning. He touched Kanan's face and fell forward. Jarrus turned as his eyes did. He took Ezra as he fell forward.

-No! Not you! Please. Don't go! I am so sorry.-whispered Kanan holding the big wound on the boy's stomach.

Sabine was crying and kissed Ezra. The kid stood in shock for the kiss

-I couldn't protect you… and I stabbed you! –Kanan cried harder

-Guards, call the nurses. The boy can't die. – said Kallus by the comm.

 **To be continued….**


	7. Please! Not again!

The doctors came and took the boy to the medical center on the Star Destroyer.

The surgeon began to alter because the sword had traversed his liver.

-What do you need? - Asked the inquisitor

-We need a new liver!  
-Blood type?  
-B positive

The child began to scream in pain.

The machine's line that marked the heartbeat of the boy began to flatten out while the boy coughed spitting blood. The sharp sound filled the emergency room

The boy did not resist long time

Kanan and Sabine were too worried. Although they were handcuffed, they were not chained

\- Sabine, they are busy. Run. I will distract everyone

-No Kanan. I cannot leave

-I'll take care, run!

-You hurt him, remember? Bewitched or not, you did. They can force you again

\- Trust me. I will not leave him. I will not let them inject me.

-You lie. I am not maybe a Jedi but I had a boyfriend and trust me, it's not easy to forget someone. In your inside you love that damn woman. I will not abandon Ezra even if that's the last thing I do!

Seventh Sister killed a nurse, using the force and took out her liver.

-Sarah!- shouted the doctor.

-Now you have got a liver with type of blood B positive. – Seventh sister said, holding the organ on her hand.

The doctor stood there, sad, angry, but without other option but save the boy. He examined the liver and it was B positive. Now he would love the boy, because the woman that died was his wife.

The inquisitor cleaned her gloves.

He operated on Ezra's body. When the operation was ready, the doctor sewed the kid's stomach.

-Stay quiet. You need rest. – He said with tears and went with his wife. She would need a tomb.

 **Two hours later.**

-Kanan! – called Ezra holding his big wound on his stomach. He moaned and made signals to get his master closer. His master put his ear to hear his little padawan. The boy whispered- Go, take Sabine and go.

-No way, kid. - He whispered.

-You love the inquisitor, don't you? –asked the boy while the doctors tried to close the wound. His master didn't answer- I made a question. Please. Answer it. For me

Kanan stood there in a moment. He sighed and answered

-A little

-What happened back then? Please. I have to know. Don't cover the truth anymore.

-Well… We were 15, like your age. Her name was Derlys. She had a twin sister, Barris Ofee. They were united all times. Barris turned to the dark side, so she just had me. We three were best friends, but when Barris turned, she felt terrible, and sad. One day I woke up and saw her crying. I went closer of her and I asked her what was wrong and she answered that she missed her sister. I hugged her but I guess she took it in another sense. Three days later of that hug, I was with my master, walking and she told me that a Jedi can't have any relationship because it takes too much discipline. I loved my master, in fact I still love her, and so I obeyed her. That afternoon, Derlys told me that she wanted to talk to me. She wanted a relationship. Her Master was… Anakin Skywalker, if I'm not wrong, but her Master had a secret wife so, what kind of example she had? It wasn't her fault. But there was a little problem. I told her that a Jedi can't have relationship and I asked her forgiveness and her friendship. I wanted her as a friend. But she was too hurt and angry. She said that our friendship was gone. She ran away. The last padawan that Anakin had was Ahsoka. There are legends saying that Anakin Skywalker turned to the Dark side and other people said that he's dead.

-Whoa. –Ezra stood in shock. – So you still love her. But I thought you are in love of Hera.

Jarrus blushed.

-Yeah, well. We are married… And she's pregnant.

-What?! Really? I didn't know! That's amazing!

-Thanks. I hope see her again.

-Too much talk, Jarrus- said Seventh Sister, injecting him, again. –Torture the boy.

-Kanan! –Shouted Ezra- Please, not again!

-Physically or psychologically? –asked Kanan. His eyes were yellow now.

-Put the boy fettered to the wall to torture him-Seventh sister ordered to the doctors.

-He needs rest, miss- said the principal nurse.

-I don't care. He'll rest after the torture.

-As you wish.

Kanan took Seventh sister and hugged her. She stood there, smiling and gave back the hug.

Sabine was burning in fury.

-I told you! Damn Jedi! Stupid, I knew it! Son of…..- A hit on Sabine's head made her fall unconscious. Fifth Brother fettered her to the wall, next to Ezra.

Kanan extended a hand to Ezra's head. The boy started to complain in pain.

-You are a loth rat… Your parents saved you but you couldn't save them. You are a coward. No one loves you- Kanan said, and Ezra started to shout louder and louder. –Sabine will die and Kanan too because of your weakness.

-I knew it wasn't Kanan who is torturing me. It's you, inquisitor, but controlling him. – Ezra tried to said, controlling his shouts but smiled in relief because his Master wasn't telling that. It was the inquisitor, it hurt him but the good thing was that it wasn't his Master. But he couldn't control his shouts. Suddenly he felt relaxed because the torture stopped. The inquisitor laughed and took Kanan's hand. The Jedi didn't push her away. The woman went closer of his mouth.

Sabine woke up and saw something unexpected that made her be angrier. The inquisitor was kissing the Jedi.

-No- Ezra whispered and moaned in pain. – Kanan you have to wake - tears started to fall on his cheeks. Sabine saw the kid, and pitied him. The mandalorian girl gave a big hug to the boy, who cried harder on her shoulder and gave back the hug.

They separated a little. Their noses were almost stuck. Sabine's eyes were wet as Ezra's. She saw at his mouth. Her feelings made her close her hazel and big eyes and approach the boy's lips even more. Suddenly their lips were together in a kiss… Ezra gave back the kiss passionately. They were hugging during the kiss. That sad moment turned in a very romantic moment… sweet… amazing…

 **EZRA'S POV**

We were kissing passionately. I loved it. I wanted it without ending. But nothing is forever.

I felt a hand on my throat. It started to strangle me.

-Kanan. – I said. I was losing my breathe. My last hope would be only one. I had to try it before he killed me. – You are not like that… Think about Hera…She loves you… She will have a baby remember? Darth Vader… He tried... To save his family turning to the dark side, but killed his wife after all… Please… You are better- I felt how my breathe was going out from me. But something relaxed me. His eyes turned green again, but wet. He released me and hugged me.

-I'm sorry- he whispered crying. I gave him back the hug. I smiled when I saw Seventh Sister's face angry, confused and sad.

-It supposed to be efficacy more days!

-Too late.- Kanan surprised us, releasing us by the Force.

Sabine stood in shock and hugged Kanan.

-Sorry Kanan… I…. – she couldn't speak up much more. I joined to the big hug.

We heard something. I really have a bad feeling about this.

We got separated.

 **EZRA'S POV ENDS**

Ezra joined to the hug. But suddenly they heard a terrible sound. It was Seventh Sister. They got separated. Ezra saw the lightsaber going to kill him. The kid closed his eyes. He couldn't move much. It would be his end. But he fell on his right arm.

He didn't see what happened. Suddenly he heard a shout.

-Sabine! – Kanan shouted. Ezra turned with wet eyes. The girl that he loved had a red blade on her abdomen

The boy took her as she fell forward. He took out the lightsaber carefully

-No… No… Don't go – Ezra whispered crying and caressing her face. You are going to be alright.

-Ezra….I...I love you… - she said gasping.

The kid took the red blade and menaced the doctors.

-You will save her or I'll hurt you! Now!

-Please… It's ok… Take it easy… Nurses, help the girl.

The nurses took Sabine… but the doctor saw the kid and shocked his head.

-No- the boy whispered. Ezra fell on his knees besides of her and took her hand. – I'll save you even if that means take out any member of my body.

Suddenly a big guy appeared.

-Garazeb Orrelios…-Agent Kallus said smiling

-Come here, imperial rat!

 **To be continued….**


	8. Betrayal

**HI SORRY FOR BE LATE!**

 **WARNING: My original language is Spanish. I'm sorry if I have a bad grammar. I'm studying English! :D**

\- Confront me, damn lasat.

\- Who's the damn imperial in here, Kallus?

\- You were a damn imperial too, Garazeb.

\- Don't you dare to call me by my name again!

\- I will call you by your damn name all day to make you be mad

Zeb shouted and started to fight. Hera appeared and started to shot with Rex, Gregor and Wolffe.

Seventh sister gave her lightsaber to the inquisitor.

-Take my blade a moment. I need to fix something. – She said walking towards Hera.

\- Don't even get close to my wife! - Shouted Kanan going to attack her, but Fifth Brother were closer of Kanan so they started a duel of blades. Ahsoka appeared from the shadows and joined to that fight.

Meanwhile Ezra was trying to complain the nurses to heal Sabine

The young mandalorian made a signal to Ezra. Ezra went closer.

-It's ok Ezra. I'm going to be alright. You need to go and leave me. You should let me go.

-No way Sabine. I would never let you.

-Why? Why you love me like that? I never said anything nice to you before.

Ezra stood a moment and took her hand. The kid cried harder.

-Because you are the most beautiful and especial girl that I never met before. Yeah, even with you rejecting me, I always loved you. When Lando told you nice things, I was burning of jealous but I am not the kind of boy that hit girls for jealous. I wanted to kill Lando… I love you and even if you don't I'll respect your likes and decisions, even if that decision hurts me.

Sabine started to cry. She got separated her hand from Ezra's and caressed his face (the other hand was connected to the serum) She gathered forces to say something between the tears.

-I would never be in love with a scoundrel as Lando. He is an idiot. I loved see you jealously, because I felt something that no one gave me before: Love. I felt your love since the moment that you saw my face. I didn't feel it back then, but now… I can't explain how much I love you, - She said smiling and crying for the pain and emotions mixed. Ezra kissed her lips a short moment. They got separated when the doctor smiled.

-The girl… She'll survive. She's fine. We closed her big wound.

-You are not angry?

-Kid, we are slaves of the Empire. We don't like work for them

Ezra smiled and said in the nurse's ear

-Get all medical supplies that you have and follow us.

The nurse smiled and obeyed him.

Ezra took Sabine on his arms carefully and ran to the Ghost. He was a little weak, but for her, anything.

While the boy and nurses were running, Kallus and Zeb's fight was growing up.

-You don't remember our time together, Garazeb? We were always playing together. We were pretty small, in fact, we trained on the imperial academy, and we were like brothers. In fact you killed a man. The boy that you now call "little bro" had a father who you killed. After that you renounced.

-I did it after you killed my wife, son and my entire planet! – Zeb shouted letting Kallus fell unconscious, and he ran to the Ghost.

Seventh Sister was fighting with Hera. Hera hit her but Seventh Sister gave back the hit. Hera fell down. Kanan took his wife and ran with her on his arms.

The woman followed them. She stopped Ezra by the Force, and put her lightsaber upon his throat. Ezra wasn't worried for himself but for Sabine who was hurt on his arms.

Zeb shot on her hand.

Seventh sister shouted, releasing the boy who smiled to Zeb and ran with him.

Zeb took Sabine because Ezra was too tired to run with a girl on his arms.

But while all they were running, Kanan heard a blast and a fallen.

All they turned to see who fell.

-Ahsoka! – shouted Ezra with tears on his eyes.

-No- Kanan whispered and cried. – Let's move! I don't want to lose someone else!

They entered on the Ghost. Zeb put Sabine on the bunk in med bay. The nurses that escaped from the Empire started to heal her better and bandaged her.

Hera was on other bunk. After two hours of recuperate herself, the doctors said that she was ready to pilot the Ghost.

-Just great- said Zeb- Kanan; Tie's Fighters are shooting us.

-Hera, if you pilot the ship we can go out.

-No problem! – She said after kiss her husband. - I love you. Thanks for save me.

-It was nothing. –Kanan answered smiling. – Ezra! Go to the guns on the north! I'll cover on the West! Zeb go to the East and Chopper to the South!

Ezra was running but he fell unconscious. His wound on his stomach was opened. The floor had blood below of him.

-Ezra?! ´-Zeb asked and moved his friend a little to check he was alive, and Ezra moaned in response. The lasat sighed alleviated and took the boy to the med bay.

The other nurses were to heal Ezra again. The kid woke up after five minutes.

Hera shouted by the comm.

-Kanan! They are too close!

-Prepare the hyper drive! - shouted Kanan.

-There are too many fighters! I can't do it alone!

-Can I help?!- asked a voice from other ship. A voice that made smile to Sabine.

-Ketsu- whispered the mandalorian girl.

-Hi Sab! Did you miss me?

-Of course- she said weakly.

Suddenly a known voice sounded from the imperial star destroyer.

-Surrender! Now!

That voice made the crew, including the clones, in shock.

-Commander…Tano?! –asked Rex, sad.

-Yes. It's me! Now surrender Rebels

-Ahsoka, do you need help? We saw you dead. –said Kanan worried.

-It was a trap. All of this. You are alone now.

Suddenly Commander Sato and Wolffe pointed their blasters to Sabine and Ezra.

-Stay quiet.

-Wolffe?! – asked Gregor

-Yeah. I was expecting for this for a long time.

Ahsoka started to say by the comm:

-Wolffe, kill the Jedi who's next to you…Ezra Bridger

-Ahsoka?- Ezra asked crying… then he felt a shot on his wound, recently closed.

-Ezra! – shouted Sabine and started to cry. Then she whispered- No.

Kanan heard the shot and ran to the med bay to see blood…. Running from his Padawan's bunk. Ezra didn't seem breathing and Sabine was crying.

-Noooo!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Don't go!

**SABINE** **'** **S POV**

-NOOO! – I heard Kanan suddenly shouting. Ezra didn't seem breathing.

I was crying back then. When I saw Kanan coming, I turned to see him again but now Ezra was breathing and I relaxed a little

-Kid resist! Please you have to resist! –the Jedi said worried, trying to calm down Ezra, who was gasping, losing his breathe.

Sabine approached and gave a soft kiss on his lips. She was already recovered from her wound.

Rex and Gregor saw their mate, confused. They were in shock.

 **SABINE** **'** **S POV ENDS**

 **HERA** **'** **S POV**

Kanan ran out from the pilot's cabin. I was scared when I heard that blast. I stood in the cabin to get out of there. But I started to feel bad, the baby was moving. I tried to calm down it. Suddenly a rebel pointed me with his blaster. It was Commander Sato.

-Why? All those ships that were destroyed, the fleet… was it all a big lie?!

-yes, it was. The plan was kill Bridger, torture him. We knew about him before you find him

-Why do you hate him? - I asked because I couldn't believe that they hated a kid! Ezra is a good boy, why they want him dead?!

-They're too many questions. I have a challenge. Go free and give us the boy or you'll be captured too. Think about your baby.

I WAS ANGRIED. BUT I JUST DARED TO SAY

-Let me think about that ok?

-alright.

I went out and left the cabin, crying. I couldn't believe it. What to do now?!

Suddenly I felt something in my belly.

I couldn't support. It was too much pain. I started to shout and cry and I ran to the med bay. I saw Kanan crying next to Ezra.

The kid saw me and smiled.

Kanan turned to see me.

-Hera! Are you ok, honey?

-Kanan the baby is coming!

-what?! Sabine, keep the cloth UPON HIS WOUND AND PRESS IT!

Kanan took me to the bed.

-Push! It's coming!

After a shout my baby went out. It was a little boy twi'lek, but he seemed like Kanan. He had blue eyes and his little mouth and nose, he was like Kanan's.

But I felt something else into me.

-Hera… I guess he should be called Balefire

-I love it- I said weakly

But something unexpected happened.

-Hera… there are twins! - Said Kanan, taking the second baby. It was a girl and she was like me. Green eyes and her hair green too?!

With a terrible strength, I said,

-her name has to be Saradash.

 **HERA'S POV ENDS**

Meanwhile Sabine was making c.p.r to Ezra because he wasn't breathing. The girl was crying.

 **Sabine's pov**

I was trying to resuscitate Ezra. I was crying, I didn't want to lose him again,

I WISHED THAT DAMN CLONE WOULD NOT have Killed THE NURSES.

I sighed when Ezra opened his eyes and breathed scared. He looked at me and made something I didn't expect. I felt his soft and warm lips on mine.

I knew he loved me, but I didn't know he did it so much. I closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss and I was following his passionate expression. After a moment we got separated.

He sat and hugged me. I gave back his hug.

After a moment together, we went with Hera and Kanan. They were so happy. Their babies were beautiful.

Ezra and I looked each other and smiled. Our friends were parents now.

-awww… so sweet Jarrus, too bad that your babies will never know their father

-Ahsoka? Please. We are friends!

-we were friends, not anymore

Ezra and I looked at her but now we knew what to do: protect the babies and their parents.

Saradash and balefire were crying. Kanan put the male baby in the baby cot; Hera did the same with the girl.

Ahsoka and Kanan started to fight.

Ezra tried to join but, I didn't let him. Suddenly too many imperials were on our ship.

Agent Kallus started to shoot us. The kid and I started to give back the shoots and Ezra blocked the shoots with his lightsaber, protecting us,

But something happened and it wasn't good.

Zeb took Kallus and He threw him to the ground. The man grunted for the pain.

-face to face again, huh monster?

-Don't you dare to call him again like that- shouted Ezra, shooting the imperial agent. But something made him change his mind, better said, someone.

I felt something hot too closer of my neck. It was a red blade from the Fifth brother.

-surrender, rebel Jedi!

\- What do you want?

-we want you and your master dead

We heard something that paralyzed our hearts.

We heard a breathe too known. The Sith lord was fighting against Kanan and Ezra couldn't help him. It was two against one!

 **Sabine's pov ends.**

 **EZRA'S POV**

I was scared for Sabine; I didn't want to lose her. I stood there and all I could do was beg for my master's life.

Suddenly, the inquisitor released that beautiful girl and she ran with Hera and the babies.

We started to fight but the seventh sister joined. Two against one little boy like me?! Too unfair!

-we don't want to kill you yet, Bridger; you are losing your time.

She started to strangle me.

I felt how my breathe was leaving my lungs

I gasped for air and saw how my master was losing that fight.

Four against one! I couldn't believe it!

I couldn't breathe much more. The woman released me. I fell to the ground and gasped big waves of air and I coughed.

But when I raised my head to see the fight I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing.

I saw a red blade crossing my master's heart. The tears wanted to flow and I let them as I gasped with sadness and anger.

Seventh sister took her damn revenge. She kissed Kanan and turned off the blade

-This is what happens with bad people, Jarrus

-Noooooooooo! Kanan! – I ran as I shouted and cried. I fell on my knees, besides of him. I heard darth Vader saying something…

-let the boy and his family say goodbye. Wait them. It's an order. Understood?

\- Yes, sir.

I was crying and took Kanan's hand

-master?

No response.

-master?! Please! Don't go… stay with me!

My hands were sweaty and my body was shaking. My voice broke in a cry and sobs,

The crew joined.

Hera was besides of me and gave me the babies. Sabine took one to help me.

-honey?! – Zeb appeared and put his hand on Hera's shoulder, and he was crying then.

-Kanan! - shouted Rex and Gregor. They ran and cried to see their friend dying

They went to their rooms but I didn't. I knew the inquisitors wanted me, so I stood there with my master.

-Kanan… I beg you stay with me. Keep breathing, please- I said sobbing and crying. My master was awake but I noticed he wanted to say something.

I went closer of his mouth to hear him and I cried when he talked.

-you're like my son. Sorry for don't tell you that before

-I love you, master- my voice broke

-me too, my little padawan.

I hugged him as I heard his last breathe.

-no… no! Kanan don't! - I shouted and a cry went out of my mouth when I mentioned his name once again- Kanan…

I felt something strange. I fell on my knees, breathing strangely, and I knew it was seventh sister doing something to me.

 **EZRA'S POV ENDS.**

The boy fell unconscious.

Fifth brother took Ezra and the Sith and inquisitors left the ship. The crew came back to the room to see the death body and they saw who wasn't there. Ezra was gone again, and they haven't Kanan anymore.

Zeb fell on his knees and took the lifeless body, he hugged his old friend but he suddenly said something unexpected coming from him.

-we have to save Ezra

-what?!- asked Sabine between tears

-Ezra is the last Jedi hope of the rebellion

-there's not rebellion, Zeb! We're alone!- shouted Hera with tears falling down. Her voice broke for the cry and the sobs. – Sorry Zeb. But we haven't hope anymore. We have to beg for his life. I want to protect my babies.

\- And we'll help you- Zeb said hugging the twi'lek and the mandalorian girl.

 **Meanwhile,,,**

Wake up, kid. You have your first day of torture session in two hours, you should prepare yourself.

Where am i?- Ezra asked, crying

We're in Coruscant, at the sith's temple

Ahsoka… why you betrayed us?

That doesn't concern you, stupid boy. Guards! Hit the boy until we prepare the electrical machine

Ezra stood there. It would be his death.

To be continued….


	10. Tell me their names

**EZRA** **'** **S POV:**

-Hit him while we prepare the electrical bed- said Ahsoka.

I knew it was going to be my death. But I would never reveal anything about my friends.

Four stormtroopers entered and the agent Kallus was behind of them. Those bucket heads took me by my arms and legs and they threw me into the air, making me hit the wall and fell to the ground with a loud thud. All my thoughts turned black for the pain.

Agent Kallus started to hit me in the stomach. it was a terrible pain. I tried to defend myself, but when forming a fist with my hand and as I hit his knee, one of the stormtroopers shoot me on the knee. To be frank, pain and despair filled my mind and after a shout, the tears menaced me to fall upon my cheeks and I let them fall. I was in a terrible pain and desperate to heal that wound with blood that seemed never stopping.

Agent Kallus, recovered after my hit, looked at me with all possible hate in his eyes; he took me by my neck, so I started to lose the oxygen.

I needed to breathe urgently. His hand formed a fist and that damn fist fell with too much strength on my stomach. My shout was drowned for the lack of air.

I started to see everything with black points… and I fell on the floor, closing my eyes

 **EZRA** **'** **S POV ENDS.**

Agent Kallus laughed but he was interrupted when someone taller entered. Fifth Brother.

-Inquisitor, the boy didn't resist the hits so He fell unconscious.

-I see. Go out. I got the electrical bed. Go now Kallus.

-Ok, if that's what you want…

-Yes, now go out.

Agent Kallus went out, rolling his eyes.

Fifth brother kicked Ezra's stomach, which woke up shouting.

The kid held his stomach, making a grin of pain.

-what do you want? – The kid said, angrily and painfully,

The inquisitor took the boy to the electrical bed, securing him.

-now… I know your death Master had two babies. His wife has them. They are strong in the force, Now I want to know their name

-What? – The kid sighed with a sarcastic laugh- you really need to see your doctor, buddy. Of course I am not going to tell you their names,

-captain, start with the level 200, now! – The inquisitor said, angrily

Ezra started to feel the volts inside and outside of his body and how they crossed until the top of his lungs. The boy didn't want to shout, but it was too much pain. He tried to control himself and the kid was just crying, pressing his lips to stop his own shouts of desperation and pain

-tell me their names stupid brat

-No way- the kid said between thousands of tears

\- Go up the volts until 400 - ordered Seventh Sister, entering in the torture room

Ezra couldn't stop the shouts anymore and he let them go. It was too much pain, but the inquisitors seemed to enjoy them.

\- Go up until 700- said Fifth Brother smiling

Ezra's shouts increased

-I told you! I am not going to tell their names! Never!

\- Damn you brat! What are their names?!

\- I will never tell you!

-stop the electricity!

The commander obeyed. Ezra stopped the shouts but he let fall the tears. He felt terrible pain. But he would protect the babies of his dead master even if that would mean his own death.

-tell me their damn names, now!

Ezra spat his strange eye. The Inquisitor growled, hitting him in the stomach taking a shout from his lips. The boy cried even harder

\- Put 800 volt electricity and activate knives

-No! – Said seventh sister, pushing the inquisitor - I have something worse.

The kid was terrified. He knew she would hurt him harder.

-This is going to hurt you, boy. - She said, smiling and laughing macabrely

The woman took a syringe with a liquid jet black; the needle was as thick as the blade of the lightsaber.

The kid dared to ask her something.

-what… what's that liquid?

\- Many people call it zombie drug or drug crocodile

\- How can that be worse than liquid blades and 800 volts of electricity?! – asked Fifth brother annoyed

\- You'll see - he began to explain the inquisitor as she took Ezra by the force and placed and secured in a litter of torture- The child will feel more than just pain. He'll feel like his skin rot and the pain of that loosening, His muscles will be weak and therefore he will not have the strength even neither to say "Kanan"

Ezra was crying. He didn't want to feel that extreme pain. But it was too late. Seventh sister put the syringe on his skin and the boy couldn't do anything.

The pain increased on his body and he started to feel his skin and muscles being weaker and the tears were falling upon his cheeks. The boy was groaning, crying and now the pain was growing up louder and louder, so he started to shout. The inquisitors smiled and laughed but they went out, letting Ezra to suffer.

After three hours, the effect and pain increased.  
The kid pressed his head, crying and shouting, but he would never speak up!

To be continued….


	11. family reunion

**Hi EVERYBODY!**

 **I AM SO SORRY BECAUSE I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING FOR A LONG TIME.**

 **I HAVE TOO MANY REASONS… IN REWARD, I'LL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER AND A SPOILER AS A GIFT.**

 **UNIVERSITY: I AM STUDYING SYSTEMS ENGINEERING, EVERYDAY I HAVE BETWEEN 20 AND 40 EXERCISES OF MATHS. SO… I HAVE SHORT TIME.**

 **MY PARENTS ARE ALL DAYS PRESSING ME TO CLEAN THE HOUSE… TOO BAD…**

 **I HAVE TO STUDY FOR CHURCH TOO…. SO… TODAY I AM RESTING A LITTLE…**

 **I WANT TO SEND KISSES AND HUGS TO MY FOLLOWERS AND MY BIG FRIENDS;**

 **Sabine Wren 857**

 **Grace Choo**

 **Ezra my Bae**

 **Ani Bustamante.**

 **THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING! HERE WE GO!**

After three days of injections to cause pain, Ezra fell unconscious.

Ahsoka and the inquisitors smiled and went out of the cell.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE GHOST**

 **ZEB'S POV**

I was in my room. I wanted to save Ezra, but we are less now and we all are affected after Kanan's death, especially Hera. Ezra must feel terrible. Poor kid, I cry all nights before I sleep, watching every night the empty bunk upon mine. Ezra and I talked all nights before we sleep. We were like brothers. The tears fall in my face when I think about our friendship. I can't support this. It's like the Kanan's capture, but now with Ezra, and as we did with Kanan, I'm going to save my brother.

I rather die fighting than do nothing in my room. I have to try. I'll need Sabine's help.

I decided to go in her room but before I knock, I heard something that was about to broke my heart. I heard her crying and shouting:

-Why?! Why did they have to be gone?! Can you hear me, stupid Force?! You killed my friends! Kanan's gone and Ezra is probably dead too! I wish you would have never exist! Damn you!

But then she was whispering and cried

-I miss you, kid. I don't know why I was so stupid to don't love you before. It was my entire damn fault. I wish to die….I…-

I heard sobs. I knocked. I was decided to save the boy.

Sabine opened the door cleaning her tears. She looked at me terribly sad. I hugged her as I let go my own tears. After a couple minutes of comfort each other, we got separated.

-Little sis, I have a plan to rescue Ezra. I have a mate sympathizer in the Empire.

The comm sounded in the imperial complex, in an office.

-Zeb. What do you need … Are you ok? Did I hurt you? - He said worried.

-Kallus- I answered laughing- you acted great hahahaha

-What the…? What's happening here, Zeb? Kallus and you are… friends?!

-Yeah… When we worked together in a cold planet we made a deal… We will try to save each other.

-Sure, buddy, so… I will send to the girl the coordinates to save the padawan, ok?

-Ok, thanks sir. - Sabine said, cleaning her tears.

-It's nothing. We'll have to make it look good. I am going to "capture you" and I'll take you out breaking the cameras. Understood? Meet you in base three.

-See you buddy, Specter 4 out

 **ZEB'S POV ENDS.**

 **WHILE IN THE CELL….**

Ezra woke up two hours later and coughed.

Seventh sister entered and 4 stormtroopers were charging a big cage. After opening the cage, 3 kind of griffins got out.

-What… what are those things?

-Griffins anti-force and torturers. They are trained to torture you for three hours in three different forms. Let's Shadow to start first, he is electrical. Later Darkness, she strangle prisoners until they are almost to die, then she let them go. And at the end, Blood. He will bite, scratch and hit you in the most painful parts.

The woman went out with the stormtroopers, closing the door. The shouts started to be heard in the entire imperial complex.

 **EZRA'S POV:**

Those creatures tortured me for hours… I was too tired. My body started to bleed.

I don't want to die now. I have so much to do…. And things to correct… people to help and friends to take care. I have to keep myself alive…For my dead master, for my crew, my family… for Sabine. I can't die. I have to get out!

I tried to stand up… but I fell in the ground. I was too weak. What to do now?!

Suddenly I heard something. Kallus giving orders.

But what I heard almost broke my heart.

-Put the lasat and the mandalorian in the cell and give us a moment ok?

-Sir yes sir.

My cell opened and two figures were pushed with me.

Kallus entered and whispered

-Zeb, Sabine has the control of the key of this cell, she can open it.

-Thanks mate

-It's nothing. I gotta go. Good luck

I didn't understand. Was he in our side?!

I saw to my friend, confused. Zeb and Sabine were worried about me. The mandalorian girl ran to me and hugged me. She started to press her lips against mine and we quickly get separated because I shouted for a terrible pain in my head.

-Kid, What's going on?! You ok?

-The…. The Fifth Brother…. He's causing me pain…. Argh! – I started to shout, pressing my head with both hands. I couldn't avoid let fall down some tears.

The inquisitor entered, laughing. Seventh sister followed him. They chained Zeb and Sabine. In the wall in my side.

-Kid, It's time to kill you. You'll chose the way.

-Hey! That wasn't the plan, Fifth Brother! - Shouted Seventh Sister, angry- This boy had to survive and be trained by us!

-New orders from the Emperor, Seventh Sister

The woman seemed sad. She saw the kid injured chained with his friends.

-Let me alone, Fifth Brother. I want to talk to him first.

-As you wish. - The man said, leaving the cell. The door closed.

-Kid… I will save you. This is not fair for me either. I have someone that you will love to see… but he's in the cell number 3

-He?! What's the matter with you?!

\- I am seeing the truth… what the empire does to innocents…. Including what I have done.

The woman opened the chains. Sabine kissed Ezra, Alleviated.

She opened the door… and cried igniting her saber and gave a chocolate to Ezra and Sabine.

-Go to the right and later to the left. Eat this chocolate. It's going to make you use the Force for three hours. Save that man in cell 3.

The woman was about to cross her heart with the blade, but Ezra stopped her with a big hug.

She stood there, and gave back the hug.

-Come with us….please.

-Thanks… but I want to stop all of this.

And with that, she crossed her heart, dying.

I let fall down some teardrops upon her body.

We ran to save that prisoner that supposed to be a friend-….

We finally arrived in the cell 3 and we opened the door to free the prisoner… It wasn't just one….

It was Kallus and seven prisoners….

I entered in the cell, in shock… Sabine and Zeb did too.

 **EZRA'S POV ENDS**

 **SABINE'S POV**

I entered there in shock. The tears started to fall…

-M…Mummy? Aiden?!

My mother and brother were there!

They ran and hugged me

-Sabine! Honey! You grew up so much… You are more beauty than the last day we saw each other. My brother saw me with tears… It was a family reunion… excepted for something…

-Mum? Where's dad?

She looked at the floor with sadness…

-No…- I fell in my knees, crying. He was dead?!

They hugged me… I saw something else… Lasats?!

 **SABINE'S POV ENDS**

 **ZEB'S POV**

I entered and saw two persons that I thought they were dead…

-Xenneba? Sharil?!

My wife and my daughter were alive!

-Daddy!

Sharil ran to hug me. We both started to cry…

Xenneba saw me and cried harder when I kissed her.

Sabine found her mother and brother, I found my friend Kallus and saved him, but I especially found my family… And I am not going to lose them again.

We both didn't notice about Ezra… He was crying and laughing on his knees, hugging persons…

 **ZEB'S POV ENDS**

 **EZRA'S POV**

I was in shock… watching in awe with tears falling upon my checks…

I dared to ask

-Mum?! Dad?! And… -there was a little girl with me- who are you? Whatever…

I hugged them…. I cried harder. I recovered my own family.

But someone else appeared… someone that almost made me lose my oxygen…. Someone that was my instructor… like a father…. It was my Master

-Kanan?! You… you are alive!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **SPOILER OF THE NEXT EPISODE:**

 **-Kanan?!**

 **-Hera!**

 **The couple hugged each other. Hera couldn't stop to cry. Kallus smiled….**

 **He never thought the Empire was the bad way until now….**

 **The babies were laughing with their father back.**

 **It was a happy family again.**


	12. Death after Death

**KANAN'S POV**

My padawan was in shock

-Kanan?! You…you are alive! – He said crying. I couldn't avoid it. I opened my arms, inviting my padawan to hug me. I smiled when he ran crying and hugged me with all his strength- Kanan, I thought you were dead- he whispered sobbing, I hugged him too.

Once we were separated, I saw his eyes full of tears. I cleaned the tears and I took them away from his little face. His parents saw me with tears and a big smile.

\- Thank you - his mother said, crying,

-Why?

-Because you took care of our son

-Oh, It was nothing, he deserves it. He's very especial.

Ezra saw me with a smile and little tears falling on his face once again.

 **KANAN'S POV**

 **MIRA BRIDGER'S POV**

My son was crying for happiness. I wasn't grateful, but I said that to make my son happy. Ephraim saw me with a smile, but I knew what he wanted. My husband took a daga from his belt, ready to nail it in the heart of that man to take our son back. My little daughter saw me with a smile and frowning. She was like me. We just wanted our son back and make him turn to our side… The dark side of the Force.

-Ephraim, Now!

 **MIRA BRIDGER'S POV ENDS**

Ephraim Bridger raised his hand with the daga pointing Kanan's heart.

-Kanan look out! - Sabine shouted

Ezra was too weak to use the Force but not to put himself between his Master and his Father

-Dad no! What are you doing?!

-Come on, son, Lord Vader is waiting for you, for your training- Mira said

-Get out son, Jarrus has pending accounts with the Empire- Ephraim was angry

-What?! No… Why?!

\- Come on son, obey without scandals

-No papa, I'm not going to turn to the dark side. Never… You never taught me this! You are not like this! I…I won't change myself…..- Ezra felon his knees crying harder but now, he was sad…too sad…he hugged his master

-I haven't more options, son- said Mira, igniting her violet lightsaber

-you come closer, you die. Stay away

-You haven't authority to order me anything. This battle is between me and my son

-Never

-Kanan… let me do this…

-No, I won't let you die again

Ezra took his lightsaber and started to fight

-Ezra no! - Zeb and Sabine shouted but Ephraim pushed them, making them fall

After a terrible fight, a lightsaber crossed a body… but no anybody…. The Xenneba's heart, the Zeb's wife

-Xenneba! – Zeb caught her as she fell forward.

-Mummy! - Sharil shouted crying

-No! Please, keep alive! - Zeb started to cry harder and harder. She saw him with tears

-Zeb, honey… Take care of Sharil. Don't let her alone… Don't take revenge… I… love… you- with her last breathe, she died. Zeb started to cry even harder. He turned to see who made that to his wife.

It was the little girl, the Bridger's daughter. She was laughing, and then she turned her body, bigger and taller.

-Who are you?! Or I should ask what are you?!- asked Ezra, sickened and horrified

-I am the famous and ex Jedi, Luminara Unduli

-Luminara?!- Kanan and Ezra shouted.

-I don't care who you are, damn woman… You killed my wife.

-And that wasn't fair… - a male voice said behind them, opening the door

-Fifth Brother?! You supposedly were going to kill them if they tried to escape! – the Bridgers said.

-But what you do it's not how the Empire acts!

-You know it is.

-oh really?! Then I won't help the Empire anymore

Fifth Brother ignited his lightsaber and crossed quickly their hearts before Ephraim and Mira could do anything. Luminara and the Bridgers fell dead.

Ezra started to cry but he knew it was the right thing to do

-Thanks- he whispered watching the Fifth Brother.

-I'm sorry about your wife, lasat- the ex-inquisitor said

Sharil was crying while she hugged her dad. Zeb was crying with her.

-We have to run- Kallus said, putting his hand upon Zeb's shoulder

-Hera's here! – Sabine said- we need to get out of here

-Right, honey- said her mother.

Fifth Brother took the Xenneba's lifeless body and they started to run

Hera opened the door, letting them enter in her ship.

-Chop! Help them now!

They went out and entered in the hyperspace.

She went to the principal room, where Chopper was taking care of her babies.

She stood in shock when she saw someone….

-Kanan?!

-Hera!

They hugged each other. The babies started to smile and laugh

It was a happy family, again

Rex was there

-Welcome back, soldier

-Thanks buddy- Kanan said

\- Such nice family- a horrible voice was heard…. And unfortunately known

-Commander Tano?! – Rex said.

A lightsaber started to fly, about to cross Ezra's heart. He hasn't time to push it or run…. But someone pushed him as the lightsaber crossed a body….Ezra heard a shout

-Rex no! – Sabine shouted and cried

-R…Rex?! Nooo!

The old man took out the lightsaber away from his chest

 **To be continued…**


	13. NOTE! (this is not a chapter)

**Hello! I know, it passed too much time. I'll explain… I already entered in the university. YAY! But Systems Engineering is too hard, so I don't have much time. This will be my second weak in there**

 **Oh… Happy Easter! LOL :D**

 **You know?! THIS WEAK WILL BE THE LAST AND LONGER CHAPTER OF SEASON TWO**

 **I hope you enjoy my new and penultimate chapter of this fic… Deep hits.**

 **Thanks for be patience my friends**

 **I hope have time to upload the next and last chapter sooner than I think.**

 **And again**

 **HAPPY EASTER PEOPLE!**

 **MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	14. HAPPY ENDINGS ARE NOT GONE!

**HI MY FRIENDS! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF DEEP HITS AND IT'S GOING TO BE PRETTY LONG. ENJOY IT! THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR TEARS MUAHAHAHA!**

 **LAST CHAPTER: Goodbye**

 **EZRA'S POV**

I barely could speak because my cry was increasing louder and louder, Rex, the man that is like my grandfather, he was dying in the worst way of the galaxy: Stabbed by a lightsaber

-R…Rex…Please! Keep alive! Stay with me! Rex!

Kanan came to my side; he had a worried and sad face

-Come on, buddy, you can't die now. Rex! - He said, his voice started to break for his knot on his throat.

-Thanks, soldiers… you taught me that we can fight until death…literally- he laughed, but coughed spitting blood… He saw me… I couldn't speak… -Ezra, I am very grateful, you are like a grandchild… you gave me what no one did before… you gave me happiness… Thanks… - and with that, he gave his last breath. I couldn't stop to cry

-Rex no! Please…. Don't you dare to die! Not you…not now- I whispered the last two words… I grabbed his shoulders as I hugged his lifeless body… He died to save me

All the room was full of cries.

 **EZRA'S POV ENDS**

 **THREE HOURS AFTER THE FUNERAL…**

Ezra was in his room, crying louder and louder

Zeb was crying too in the room… the lasat saw the kid, who was on his knees in the ground, with his hands covering his little face, so he went with the boy and hugged him

They both were like brothers…hugging and comforting each other

Sabine entered in the room crying and joined to the hug

-I'm so sorry guys…- she could say

Zeb left them alone

-Ezra, look at me- Sabine said, crying but taking him by his chin- I love you. You know that right?

-Yeah…. And I love you too….I…- he started to cry harder and harder in her embrace

-Wow, so cute… It's too sad that I can't let you live for long my friends

-Ahsoka…. What has happened to you?

-Well, you know, in the dark side I have more powers so… here I am huh?

-I refuse to believe you are like that

-Well, refuse, I don't care- and with that, Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and started to fight Ezra

-Sabine, you have to run!

-No way, Ez!

-Go!

But Ahsoka was too fast for Ezra… and crossed her lung. Sabine gasped, holding her new wound and falling in the cold floor

-Sabine no! - Ezra shouted and, with all his hate, he started to strangle Ahsoka, she made her last -smile before she die…Ezra went with Sabine. He was crying harder- No… Please, keep alive… Stay with me! Don't go! I refuse to let you go!

-Ez…Ezra… It's ok… You'll find someone else for you…- she coughed, spitting blood

-No way… There's no one who could replace you!

Kanan went with Hera, Zeb and Chopper and they saw the girl in blood and Ezra holding her

The Jedi ran besides them… Zeb was crying while he was holding his daughter. He didn't want to lose anyone else. Hera, crying, went with Chopper to prepare the med bay to heal her

Kanan and Ezra took Sabine by the Force and held her to the bed in the med bay

Hera started to search diagnostics to heal her wounds… but the machine sounded… and that wasn't good… The Twi'lek fell on her knees… she never lost her hopes, but now…. There wasn't any hope. Sabine saw the woman and took her hand.

-Hera… I beg you… don't worry…Don't cry, please

-Sabine…. I wanted to save you. You are like a daughter…I… I have to tell this to Ezra…

The Twi'lek went out with all the possible sadness in her face.

-Guys… She won't make it… Sorry dear- she said crying and watching Ezra

Ezra entered there, crying took Sabine's hand and put his lips upon hers. Sabine smiled when they got separated and cleaned the tears that were falling on her lover's face

-Ezra…. Don't cry…- Ezra took her hand again and put it in her face in kind of comfort.

-Sabine, I'll save you.

-Ezra… There's no way to save her… the saber has crossed her lung… She has just a few more minutes…

-Kanan I refuse to lose her. I will die if that will save her

-I know a way to save her… But it will kill someone else in her place- said Zeb, behind them with tears. - Kid…. The person she loves more will die and feel the pain she is feeling now… It's a ritual from Lasan, but if she loves you, you will die instead…

-Don't worry about me… do it, Zeb

-Kid… her wound will be yours….

-I don't care… just do it

Zeb started to say the words in his language, and closed his eyes…. The lasat heard a gasp, coming from Ezra. He opened his eyes to see his little brother, falling in the floor with a big wound in his lung

-Ezra! - Sabine shouted. She was perfect…. But Ezra was upon a lot of blood- No… Why have you done that?!

-Because…I…love you, Sabine…- Ezra said, holding his wound with one arm and touched her face with the other hand- You are beautiful…. Never doubt that

Someone interrupted the moment… It was a witch… a White Witch

-My name is Darah Leonis… This boy is the best friend of my brother… and I came to save him

-Darah? You are his sister?

-Yes. – She said as she started to extend her hand to him and the wound closed…

Ezra was perfectly in safe and healed

The boy hugged Darah.

-Thanks

-Boy… If you need help, just ask for it- she said, disappearing.

Ezra ran to hug Sabine. They kissed with all the passion that someone could imagine.

Suddenly all the crew joined to their hug. The family was in safe.

 **THREE YEARS LATER**

Ezra and Sabine were in the Ghost, watching the stars around them

-Sabine…. Can I ask you something?

-Sure love, what is it?

Ezra knelt in one of his knees and opened a little box. A beautiful ring with a diamond was inside of it. Sabine smiled and cried…

-Sabine…. Would you marry me?

She shouted excited and kissed him.

-Of course!

IN THE RAMP

Hera and Kanan were playing with their children and Zeb was talking with Kallus Chopper was helping his daughter to draw her new family.

As you can see after all the deep hits and treasons… They are happy now, as family….

They deserved it

GUYS! I ENDED AT LAST! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEAASE! COMMENT! SEE YOU SOON!


End file.
